battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SVD
The SVD "Dragunov" (Russian: Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova; English: Dragunov's sniper rifle) is a Soviet designated marksman rifle designed by Yevgeny Dragunov in 1963. Upon introduction, it was accepted into service with the Red Army and began serial production in 1964. It uses the 7.62x54mmR cartridge in a 10-round magazine. It has an effective range of 800 meters and a maximum range of 1300 meters with its scope. It was exported heavily to many other countries of the world including Vietnam. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the SVD is issued as an option to the NVA Scout kit. It has a 10 round magazine and 2 magazines in reserve. It has a moderate rate of fire, high accuracy, high damage and high recoil.It can kill in about 2-3 shots, or a single head shot. It has a X6 scope meant for long range engagements so it can easily hit a target from 300 meters away. It can be considered an equivalent to the American M21. When using the SVD, long range sniping is recommended, as the scope helps enormously and, despite small cross hairs, hip firing can prove to be ineffective and wasteful, even in close quarters. The SVD only has 2 spare magazines, so reloading mid-magazine is unrecommended and staying near an Ammunition Box can help too. File:500px-BFVSVD2.jpg|The SVD in Battlefield Vietnam Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the SVD is the MEC's default primary weapon for it's Sniper kit. When compared with the American M24, The SVD has less power and accuracy, as well as less magnification. However, the SVD is semi-automatic, giving it a faster fire rate. The Dragunov is completely obsolete when compared with the Chinese Type 88, as the Type 88 has much user friendly sights (as the Type 88 uses a traditional crosshair while the SVD uses 4 chevrons). File:Dragunov_(1).jpg|The SVD's model in Battlefield 2 Dragonov 2.png|The SVD in Battlefield 2 Dragnouv.png|Another image of the SVD in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Dragunov SVD DMR is the standard sniper rifle issued to the MEC Sniper kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a moderate rate of fire. Battlefield Heroes As part of the [[Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company|''Battlefield Heroes'' gets Bad Company]] event, the SVD was given as a new sniper rifle available for the National Commando. SVD Render.png|An model of the SVD in Battlefield Heroes Golden SVD.png|The Golden SVD Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the SVD is issued to the Recon kit. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with a 10-round magazine. It is identical to the M21 in stats. However, players should take into account the SVD's significantly stronger default scope zoom, making the SVD preferable for long range engagements. They are, in almost all aspects other than appearance, exactly the same when a 12X High Power Scope is equipped. Players tend to dislike the SVD, as its high recoil and low damage (for a sniper rifle) are not ideal for the long ranges that its scope is designed for. However, it is much more effective in Hardcore, as it will only require two shots to kill at any range, instead of 3-4 in normal modes. SVD BC2V.png|The SVD at Hill 137. SVD BC2V scope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. Battlefield Play4Free Videos Video:SVD|Gameplay with the SVD in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley, Hill 137 and Operation Hastings in Hardcore Rush mode External links *SVD on Wikipedia *SVD on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free